Cancer
by Nani DBZ
Summary: El tiempo no es oro, el oro no vale nada, el tiempo es vida. Me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmones justamente en mi décimo cumpleaños, comenzó por molestias y dificultades respiratorias, y en unos pocos meses me encontraba hecha un cadáver, piel pálida y agrietada, labios secos y amoratados y extremidades más frías y paralizadas que el mismo hielo. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Cancer.

~El tiempo no es oro, el oro no vale nada, el tiempo es vida

Me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmones justamente en mi décimo cumpleaños, comenzó por molestias y dificultades respiratorias, y en unos pocos meses me encontraba hecha un cadáver, piel pálida y agrietada, labios secos y amoratados y extremidades más frías y paralizadas que el mismo hielo.

Por un milagro al que llamo "milagro milagroso" pude sobrevivir, no a la enfermedad si no a los tratamientos, a la soledad y al aburrimiento.

Era mi decimosexto cumpleaños y el sexto aniversario de mi cáncer, considero a mi cáncer pulmonar no como una maldición si no como mi mejor amigo, siempre está ahí para mí; nunca me abandona a diferencia de las personas reales, a diferencia de él; yo era feliz hasta ahora; yo y mis pulmones inservibles.

Pero llego él y lo destruyo todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokio, Japón

Septiembre 19, 2008

-¡Sopla las velas Hina!- gritaba mi madre

Mi tía Hinoko, mi mamá y mi hermano me rodeaban, el fuego vivaz y parpadeante se movía en ondas irregulares frente a mí, llevaba ya cuatro semanas continuas con gripe, pero nada arruinaría mi décimo cumpleaños, me incline hacía el pastel de chocolate blanco y entube mis labios para soplar las velas, pero inmediatamente unas ganas de sacar mi organismo por la boca se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, comencé a toser sin control durante unos segundos, una vez me estabilice observe como mi madre, mi tía y mi hermana me miraban horrorizados, mire hacia abajo, la crema blanca del pastel se encontraba salpicada con pequeñas manchas rojas, lleve mi mano hacia mi boca, en donde sentí una sustancia tibia y pegajosa, sentí el sabor metalizado de la sangre en mi labios, y cuando mire mi mano; esta se encontraba llena de ese líquido rojo y espeso, inmediatamente me llevaron al hospital

Tokio, Japón

Septiembre 19, 2009

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritan a la par

Sonreía a pesar de que la cánula [un tubo transparente conectado a mi nariz] impedía que mis mejillas se expandieran.

-Te vez preciosa Hinata- dijo mi primo

Sabía que era mentira, sabía que me veía nefasta, con la piel pálida y fría, mi cara huesuda pero al mismo tiempo inflamado, esas enormes ojeras negras y esos labios amoratados y agrietados pero lo más notorio era mi falta de cabello, parecía más muerta que viva, pero apreciaba su intento de subirme el ánimo.

Tokio, Japón

Enero 15, 2010

Me ahogaba, podía sentirlo, el doctor le susurraba a mi madre que era mejor desconectarme, ella sollozaba, lo veía a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, ella entro con su mejor sonrisa; pero en mi mundo, en el mundo de cancelándola, las sonrisas ya no son más sonrisas, son ese delineador que te tienes que poner antes de salir, para que los demás no se den cuenta de que estuviste llorando. Una vez estuviera muerta, sabía que el único tesoro de mi madre sería Hanabi.

Estados Unidos.

Octubre 23, 2012

Me habían trasladado a América para tratamientos más avanzados, por este "milagro milagroso" sobreviví al tratamiento estos dos años, mi cabello por fin estaba creciendo, ahora lo tenía cortado a lo paje, mi madre firmaba unos papeles para que yo por fin pudiera salir del hospital.

-Ahora serás feliz linda- promete mi madre- Lastima que hayas sufrido tanto para conocer la felicidad

-Todos quieren felicidad sin dolor- respondo- pero no se puede tener un arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia

-Tú y tus metáforas

Por fin era libre, no: libre no, desencadenada, nada en este mundo es libre, hasta los pájaros están encadenados al cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

~Instituto Konaha.

-¡Quiero dormir!- le grite a mi hermana lanzándole una almohada, la cual esquivo

-Mamá tiene que decirte algo- dice Hanabi, jalando mis pies para sacarme de la cama

-¡¿A las cinco de la mañana?!- exclamo, sujetándome de los asideros que hay en cada esquina del catre

-Sí, es muy importante- me suelto de los asideros y Hanabi deja de forcejear- quiere mostrarte algo

-¿Mostrarme qué?- pregunto, frunciendo mis tupidas cejas

-Es una sorpresa

Finalmente me decido a levantarme de la cama, me pongo mis zapatillas acolchonada de cerdito y bajo detrás de Hanabi por las escaleras. Mi madre se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, esforzándose por contener la emoción.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá?- al escuchar mi voz se exalta, se levanta rápidamente del sillón, esconde algo tras su espalda- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto

Sin más rodeos, ella saca el uniforme de la escuela en la que estudia hace aproximadamente nueve meses, antes de mi recaída.

Me habían sacado del instituto ya que el doctor lo sugirió [Son malas noticias porque significa que te vas a morir pronto y es mejor que no te agobies con los estudios ya que posiblemente ni te sirvan de nada ya que literalmente estarás enterrado unos tres metros bajo tierra] una vez me recupere mi madre contrató a un profesor privado por si acaso, pero no me volvió a inscribir en el instituto.

Este uniforme estaba distinto, era más grande y se veía nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá?- pregunto nuevamente, al ver que no deja de sonreír

-Es tu nuevo uniforme- dice- volverás al Instituto Konoha.

Buenas noticias, se trataba de buenas noticias, mi madre no estaba alegre de que yo volviera a estudiar, si no que estaba extremadamente feliz por lo que significaba esto, quería decir que aún me quedaba un buen tiempo en este mundo.

-Corre- me dice- o llegaras tarde

Se siente bien escuchar eso de nuevo, vacilo un poco antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, emocionada entro en la ducha y mientras masajeo mi cráneo con champú analizo nuevamente la situación. Volvería a ver a Kiba y shino mis mejores amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Salgó de la ducha y me pongo mi uniforme que consta de una camisa blanca formal, una corbata negra, un suéter azul obscuro y una falda a cuadros azules y blancos, teníamos que llevar unas calcetas oscuras mate por reglamento [aunque todas las chicas se las enrollaban en los tobillos simplemente por incumplir las reglas] y por ultimo unos zapatos negros.

Me paro frente al espejo en donde me tranzo al cabello hacía un lado, haciendo que el cabello caiga sobre mi hombro derecho, ansiosa bajo las escaleras en donde mi madre y mi hermano me esperan, mi hermano con la llave del auto colgando del dedo índice y una mochila cargada de libros [me imagino que míos] colgando en su mano izquierda. Corro entusiasmada hacía la puerta, mi hermano me sigue a paso apresurado, ambos no adentramos en el viejo auto de mi madre mientras ella nos ve desde la puerta despidiéndose con la mano, mi hermano arranca el antiguo motor y partimos hacía el Instituto. En todo el camino solo intercambiamos un par de palabras, era obvio que no podía ocultar mi emoción, después de unas cuadras más llegamos, mi hermano aparca el auto en la entrada y lo veo. El antiguo Instituto Konoha.

~Berk y Jerk

[_]

Ya recordaba porque el Instituto llevaba por nombre Konoha , detrás del edificio había un bosque de pinos y arboles variados, era otoño por lo que las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a ponerse amarillas, pero ese boque tenía algo en particular, no era amarillo, era anaranjado o rojo, mientras que lo pinos por otra parte se ponían marrones, si veías el Instituto a la distancia parcia un pequeño bloque de concreto rodeado por manchones de pintura roja y anaranjada.

Entro y me dirijo a Dirección Escolar, me sé de memoria los pasillos, la escuela está casi igual que hace unos meses, a excepción por una capa nueva de pintura color crema. Me entregaron mis papeles, en donde tenía mi horario de clases, mi número y combinación de casilleros y todos mis maestros y lista de libros. Voy al casillero 566, en donde dejo todos mis libros, a excepción de los de algebra, la materia que me teca a primera hora, no podría quejarme, era muy buena en algebra, casi siempre conseguía un notable en la materia.

Al entrar al aula 324, es escándalo y las conversaciones animadas comienzan a disminuir hasta acabar en un pequeño murmullo, todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, sentía que se me clavaban como dagas sobre todo el cuerpo, era horrible. Lo comprendía, la extraña chica con cáncer después de nueve largos meses de estar hospitalizada regresa y; ¡oh sorpresa! tiene cabello. Adoraba a mi escuela sin duda, amaba a mis amigas y amigos, pero una de las cosas que sin duda me molestaba eran los rumores, el mismo día en que me diagnosticaron cáncer, mi nombre ya estaba en la boca de todos, odiaba los rumores, sobre todo si se tratan de mí; me entero de cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía que había hecho. Localizo a Kiba y a Shino, quienes se encuentran hablando con una chicha de cabello y ojos oscuros, ambas aun perplejas, se levantan de sus asientos y corren a abrazarme, todos siguen con la boca cerrada, y poco a poco los murmullos comienzan a aumentar. Shino mi Kiba, la que conozco desde los once años, cuando me mude aquí para mi tratamiento cancerígeno, la chica volátil y apasionada que tanto quería, se dio la vuelta enfurecida y grito:

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué miran vosotros?! ¡Estamos en un momento muy emotivo, así no nos lo arruinen tartas de fresa!

-¿Tartas de fresa?- pregunta Shino, arqueando una ceja

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se excusa Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros

Ellos me guían hasta un asiento vacío justo frente a ellas, Shino y Kiba se sentaba en parejas, como todos los del aula, mientras que yo me sentaba sola en esa enorme mesa doble "Eso pasa cuando no llegas a tiempo retrasada" me reprendo a mí misma.

Entonces llega el profesor de Algebra, justo cuando deja los libros en su escritorio después de dar su cordial saludo, hace una entrada triunfal un chico de cabello brillante, negro, de ojos negro s, el uniforme típico de los hombres, pantalones de vesti, zapatos negros, camisa blanca formal y chqueta azul oscuro, el único cambio era que en vez de corbata tenía un moño, acompañado de una chica y otro chico , el grupo de Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto..

A Sakura se le abren los ojos al verme, le da un pellizco sobre el uniforme a Naruto quien me mira de igual manera, ambas le dan un codazo a Sasuke, quien; al verme, en vez de mirarme con descaro, asco, desprecio, o cualquier otra cosa que sea mal vista, me sonríe ampliamente, una sonrisa tan grande que le llaga hasta los ojos "oh oh" eso no puede significar nada bueno, tiene sed de fastidiar, y por fin a regresado su blanco favorito, Sakura se sienta en una de las primeras filas, haciendo espacio para que Sasuke se siente a su lado, pero en vez de eso, este se dirige hacía el asiento vacío que hay junto a mí, pone su mochila en el respaldo de la silla y se siente

-Que tal Jerk- saluda "si a eso se le puede llamar saludo" con su apodo habitual

-Que tal Berk

Nota; Jerk~Tonta, idiota, estúpida

Berck~ Sinónimo de pelmazo


End file.
